


Weather the Storm

by JustSmile_Ok



Category: yuri on ice
Genre: Confession, First Love, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Poetry, Viktor loves Yuuri, almost poetry, short fluff, this is sappy and gay and poetic and gay and I really can't be sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSmile_Ok/pseuds/JustSmile_Ok
Summary: Viktor has been keeping his true affections for Yuuri concealed.One late night after practice arrives, he decides that there is no time like the present for the truth to be set free.





	Weather the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in what felt like seconds.  
> I just wanted a different POV of Viktor being desperately in love with Yuuri. Like, there are so many posts dedicated to Yuuri being head over heels for Vik but not the other way around  
> !!! Vik is whipped  
> He loves Yuuri  
> He cannot function without this boi  
> Therefore, this really sappy, cheesy fluffy one shot type of fic.

In the peak of dawn, right before the sun's brim could touch the skyline, Viktor made a decision.  
He was running, nearly breaking out into a sprint from the rink. Practice could wait for him tomorrow.  
He couldn't let Yuuri sleep another night without knowing. 

Viktor knew Yuuri deserved to know.

When day broke, Viktor wasn't waiting for the sun in the sky to shine but he was yearning for Yuuri's smile to break across his face, to see the brightness touch his eyes.  
When the moon kissed the horizon before it turned in for the night, Viktor did not wait for the stars to rouse his mind. He watched Yuuri's eye twinkle slightly from laughter and the entire night's sky was luminescent.  
When rain fell and cascaded onto concrete, Viktor did not wait for it to let up. He did not allow the downpour to dampen his day. He waited for Yuuri so they could dance in the rain together.

Yuuri deserved to know that whatever the circumstance, Viktor was unabashedly and inexplicably in love with him.

As those thoughts passed through the former skater's mind, he rushed through the threshold of the Katsuki's door and ascended the stairs to find a resting Yuuri, cuddled up next to an equally exhausted Makkachin. 

Eyes that resembled the heart of an ocean's core mused upon the younger, sleeping frame of the softer man.  
Then, a pale, shaking hand touched the cotton fabric of Yuuri's shoulder and it gently nudged him awake.  
Yuuri stirred for a brief moment and squinted up at Viktor, confused but calm.  
Viktor's face, previously lined with worry and caution, dissolved into a heart warming smile. The previously sleeping man smiled back in a natural response.

"What?" Yuuri whispered, a blush slightly forming on his cheeks.

Viktor took Yuuri's face into his hands and showed his pearly white teeth in the dim moonlight that shined slightly into Yuuri's room.

"I just.. I've been thinking about you and how you make me feel." Viktor spoke softly, brushing a thumb over the blush with adoration.

"Oh.. and how's that?" Yuuri was feeling braver than usual. Still nervous and slightly panicked but somehow, confident.

Viktor looked as if he could cry from all of the joy in his body. He stumbled a bit in his execution but the message was clear.

"Y- you make me feel like a hurricane could just be a wave.. or that a downpour of rain is just a light drizzle. Like the darkness invites you to light up the sky and like my heart beats to sync with yours."

Yuuri had already started to cry, but then as he felt the warmth from Viktor's words spread to his chest and stomach, he embraced Viktor into his arms and cried harder, smiling and softly rubbing a thumb on the nape of Viktor's neck.

In what could only be discerned as a breath, Viktor uttered, "I love you." 

He closed his eyes and just sat with Yuuri, rocking slowly from side to side until they settled on laying across from one another, holding each other's hands.  
And eventually, as sleep began to overtake their bodies, Yuuri cupped Viktor's face in his hands and smiled with what little energy he had left in his body.

"And I love you."

Then they slept, and waited to weather whatever storm would come their way for tomorrow.. together.

**Author's Note:**

> I may add a prologue later ?? I might do another one shot ??  
> Idk but I hope you enjoy and thank u so much  
> I appreciate you all  
> P.S. this is dedicated to one of the best 4 seasons, Winter.  
> \- J  
> ❣️
> 
> If you have any personal questions or comments, feel free to message me on Tumblr.  
> My URL is https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gracefulobsession  
> (@gracefulobsession)


End file.
